


Losing Faith

by Rocketman23



Series: Poems From Down Below [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen, best angst boy sammy is in town, ready for the suffering to begin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: a poem by Sammy and how he loses faith in his survival..





	Losing Faith

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!  
> not going to lie, i might have over done this one a little haha ^_^"   
> anyways, enjoy!

I was once whole   
Something living and breathing,   
And now i am not,   
I am a prophet   
A deliverer of faith,   
I am his to command and always will be  
And yet,   
Even though i speak heavenly of him   
I find that i have no faith   
In him or the other.

Stars above i haven't even changed from back then,   
Following his every command   
His words like sweet honey,  
Tantalizing and addictive  
He spoke of dreams and success   
I was hooked from day one   
And look where i am now.

They were always the same,  
One more obvious than the other  
His appearance gave it away, truly,   
And if i had not been so blind to his falseness,   
I could have saved you.

They carved empty and void promises into my flesh,  
And yet i still breathe  
Stars above, i still breathe, and yet i feel like drowning all the same  
Yours words once kindred to my own,   
Full of hopes and ideas  
Now full of lies and deceit and a knife's pointed edge,   
Slowly cutting away at me  
To make me unwhole and wrong,  
So terribly wrong   
So wrong in the eyes of many others,  
That all i can do in this moment is scream and beg for mercy,  
For forgiveness at whatever task i have failed you in  
Stars above know that i do not deserve this torture   
Stars above free me from this suffering.

And in the dark of this place,   
Where the deaths accumulate  
And the ink ever flowing   
And the screams never ceasing,  
I find that i am slowly losing faith.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
